Killbob Bloodpants
by DaPigKing
Summary: Spongebob has had enough shit from Bikini Bottom. It's time he shows them blood and glory. They told him he is a retarded dick-less bitch. Spongebob wont take that shit from anybody. 4 Chapters, Short Story, Book 1. RATED MA!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Spongebob's Clarinet Solo**

Spongebob was standing like a stupid fucker and he thought, "I DON'T WANT TO BE SQUARE!"

Spongebob ran out of his Pineapple house and went to Squidwards house.

*bang bang* on the door.

"GO AWAY SPUNGEBOOB!" shouted Squidward while tuning his clarinet.

"YOU WANT ME TO GO AWAY? YOU THINK IM SOME LITTLE BITCH? DIE!" screamed Spongebob as he smashed down Squidwards door.

"What was that? Oh who cares, Spongebob sucks and my clarinet is awesome!" said Squidward as Sponebob ran into his room.

"WHY DON'T I PLAY YOU A LITTLE TUNE ON YUOR CLARINET! I CALL IT: YOUR DEATH!" screams Spongebob as he grabs the clarinet.

"STOP!" screams Squidwards.

Spongebob licks the clarinet and then shoves it into Squidwards mouth. "EAT THIS MOTHER FUCKER!" shouts Spongebob as he shoves it further down his air passage.

Squidwars starts vomiting blood, Spongebob doesn' stop pushing it down.

A few seconds later, Squidward dies. His body drops to the floor with a BANG!

Spongebob grabs one of Squidwards balls and eats it. "YUMMY!" says Spongebob as he exits the house covered in blood.

 **Over at Patrick's House...**

tv: "AND THATS WHY SPONGES ARE FUCKNIG RETARDS!"

"HAHAHAHA SO TRUE!" screams Patrick. He hears a bang.

"OPEN UP PATRICKKKK!" screams Spongebob with rage.

"OK RETARD! hahaha!" says Patrick as a joke.

When the house opens up Spongebob leaps onto Patrick knocking him out.

Patrick wakes up in a chamber full of chains and saws. He spots his parents.

"MUMMY, DADDY WHATS GOING ON?" screams Patrick.

"HELP US!" shouts Patricks parents.

The ground under Patricks parents turns on fire. Patricks parents start running around the room and hitting the walls trying to find a way out of this burning torchure.

Patrick watches as his parents melt away a slow and painful death.

Patrick crys.

...

...

"YOUR TURN!" screams Spongebob laughing his ass off.

Patrick starts to burn. His skins starts to melt. But at the end he survives but with many burns and can die in a few years. He is in a lot of pain.

"You didn't die? Well TIME TO MAKE YOU DIE!" screams Spongebob grabbing his gun.

He shoots 6 bullets into Patricks legs. He is screaming while he lays on the floor paralyzed.

Spongebob then grabs the second ball of Squidward and ties it to a gas granade. He puts it into Patricks mouth.

"Bye Patrick, have fun dying" says Spongebob as he exits the room.

Patirck is scared, not able to move. Crying as he bleeds. The gas granade goes off, gas fills the room.

Patrick chokes. Patrick DIES.

Spongebob continues his journey to kill EVERYONE who thinks he is a retarded fuckboy.

 **End of Chapter 1...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Poop Poop Water**

After murdering Patrick and Squidward. Spongebob continues his journey to kill everyone who hates his tiny yellow hairy nipples.

 **Spongebob travels to Sandy's Dome...**

"HELLO SANDY! LET ME IN!" shouts Spongebob.

"Ok!" says Sandy.

When Spongebob enters the dome. He goes into killer mode. HE RUNS AT SANDY!

"Oh no I better get going faster then a dick in a dildo car!

Sandy bolts out of the dome.

Spongebob follows and before killing her for calling his dick tiny he find her body. She drowned.

Spongebob shaves her dead body hair and flosses his teeth. He then bites his body and drinks her blood.

He also takes a look up her skirt.

"WOW THAT IS UGLY!" says Spongebob

He then eats her eye ball and carries traveling.

Spongebob gets to Mr Krabs house.

"Let me in old man!" says Spongebob

"I am in the shower, but you can go into the lounge!" says Krabs

The door is already open and Spongebob enters the house.

He wonders the stairs and finds the shower room. He hears Mr Krabs singing to Justin Bieber. Spongebob almost dies from hearing Justin Bieber but he stays strong.

He goes into the shower with Krabs.

"SPONGEBOB GET OUT MY SHOWER. Also that dick is tiny!" says Krabs

Spongebob poops in the shower, plugs in the shower and locks the door. Spongebob leaves the shower room.

"THAT POOP IS HORRIBLE IM LEAVING!" Krabs says as he tried to unlock the door.

He can't get out. The water is over flowing.

"SPNOGEBOB OPENT HE DOOR!" says Krabs

Pearl rushes to the door.

"DADDY WHATS HAPPENING?"

Spongebob grabs Pearl why her Pearl and Skins her alive. She dies a slow death.

Krabs Krabs starts to drown in a watery poo poo mess while watching Fanboy and Chum Chum. He dies a few mins later. He never got to see if Chum Chum raped his sister or not.

Spongebob exits the house just in time to see the poop poop water explode the house. He put a bomb in his poop aswell.

 **Later at the Krusty Krabs...**

"ORDER UP!" says Spongebob "Oh wait all the staff are dead".

Spongebob then garbs his minigun and sprays down everyone in the Krusty Krab, Including Plankton who was stealing the Formula.

Before Plankton dies he asks what the formula was and Spongebob says "My Cum!".

Plankton dies with a tiny Boner.

 **End of Chapter 2...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Nail**

Spongebob goes home. He spots Gary.

"Hello Garry" says Spongebob sweetly.

Gary bites off Spongebobs tiny dick.

"FUCK OH MOTHER OF GOD I CAN'T BELIVEVE U BIT OFF MY PENIS OOOEEE!" screams Spongebob as he grabs his gun.

He shoots garry with his Shotgun 10 times. He dies instantly.

"FUCK MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" screams Spongebob, looking at his penis on the floor. However he can't really see it as it's so small.

He watches tv and spots a driving programme.

"MRS PUFF NEVER GAVE ME MY LISENCE!" shouts Spongebob.

He runs to Mrs Puff and knocks her out with his tiny dick that was bitten off. It may be small but it is hard.

Mrs Puff wakes up strapped to the floor. A 1 foot nail starts from a foot above her head. It goes down 1 inch every hour until it goes through her forehead.

After 5 hours mrs Puff goes insane. She ahs lost her mind.

After 11 hours she is nearly dead from insanity.

After 12 hours the nail slowly enters her head, moving to her brain.

She has 1 hour of pain until the nail goes into her brain and she dies.

Spongebob filmed all this and posted it on YouToob. It got 5 billion Likes. And 1 dislike. Larry the Lobster.

Spongebob runs to Larry. he punches him to the moon.

"1V1 ME SPUNGEY ON DIS MOON KIDDO!" screams Larry.

"OK YOU FUCKING RETARDED SHIT BAG!" screams Spongeob.

They fight but finally Spongebob hits Larry off the moon. He flies down to earth and lands on his balls. He dies in pain. Spongebob licks Larrys corpse.

"FRESH!" says Spongebob as he snaps his neck and takes his head. He eats his head and continues his journey.

 **End of chapter 3...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Killbob Bloodpants Chapter 4: Chocolate**

After killing a lot of people, Spongebob thinks.

"THAT CHOCOLATE GUY DIDN'T TAKE MY CUM CHOCOLTE!"

Spongebob gets into his tank and drives to the Chocolate man. He blows up his house and it knocks him out.

The chocolate man wakes up to find he is burried alive in a coffin filled with Spongebob's cum. He also realises Spongebob ate his balls while he was knocked out.

Chocolate man is losing air. He eats chocolate but realises they are cum. He vomits and vomits more.

He dies a slow death.

Spongebob wonders how he will end this adventure. He knows what to do.

he goes to Area 51 and shoots everyone inside. He starts to saw, chop, and pee on everyone. They all die and he has full control.

He grabs a nuke and detonates it to blow up the earth and moon. He gets in his rocket and flys to space to escape.

The nuke blows up everyone and they all die, Spongebob is free.

But Spongebob isn't the only one on this rocket. There is also... PATRICK!

 **End of Chapter 4... End of Book 1...**

 **To be continued...**


End file.
